Day and Night
by Mori No Hikari
Summary: Slightly AU Koga follows Kagome into her world. Repercussions ensue.He starts going crazy and begins devouring girls. Then he finds Ayame.More of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is- finally. I've been working on this thing for ages, and at first, I figured I'd just lump it into a single chapter and see how it goes from there, but common sense hit me, and I discarded the idea.

Fleshed out summary: Apparently, the well doesn't like letting full  
demons through. When one does, something is taken from it, as a sort of  
lesson. Sometimes their powers, their clothes (hehe) or something they  
don't normally function without. When Koga had the 'bright idea' to  
follow Kagome on a return trip, his sanity is taken from him. Now he  
must get it back before the female teenage population of Tokyo is  
jeopardized. The AU part is that Ayame doesn't exist in the Feudal Era.  
She is a student at a different high school than Kagome (with better  
uniforms!). She also lives in a different city. Her last name is  
Kobayashi.

Hikari- Ohayo gozaimasu! I am proud to present to you my next, but most  
certainly not my last, fan fiction. This one, as you may have guessed,  
is an Inuyasha... well, fan fiction. No other word for it.

Ani- Stop your yappin'! They read the summary already!

Hikari- Ohayo gozaimasu Ani! to audience This is Ani, and she has an  
account here. Just search around, you'll find her.

Ani- Why did you say it was morning? It's well past noon.

Hikari- But A-chan, it's always morning! throws hands up

Ani- Then it's obvious I'm not a morning person.

Hikari- Your loss!

Ani- You are insufferably cheerful- and it's making me twitch. See?  
(twitch twitch) Cut it out already!

Hikari- (gloomily) I hate the world. Nobody likes cheerful people...

Ani- (slightly happier) See there, now I won't have a headache!

Hikari- (cheerful again) Was that a good impression!

Ani- Ugh... my headache's back.

Saikyou- Hi, I'm another friend who puts stuff on this site. Hii-chan's  
busy trying to cheer Ani up, so I'll just do the disclaimer-

Disclaimer- Nobody but the people who own Inuyasha own Inuyasha. Try to  
steal the show, and may frogs and other gross disgusting things like  
worms and lawsuits and Hii-chan's Uncle Mark rain down upon you.

Hikari- (pokes head in) Uncle Mark's a lawyer!

Ani- Read the story already!

* * *

**Day and Night**

ChapterOne

_Something Bad_

* * *

Where was he? Nothing made sense in this place. It was too bright, and too cold, and it was strangling him just to breathe. He barely knew where he was. Kouga only knew that he wasn't in his world anymore. This place was completely alien to him, and he barely knew how he got there. 

Kouga reflected on what had happened in the past hour. He'd been running around the countryside, minding his own business, when he had caught a scent. Kagome's scent. It appeared that she was trekking through the forest alone. He was about to let her know he was there, but she had two black circles on her ears, with a band stretching across her head to connect them. She was humming a tune, and appeared to be oblivious to the world. And she didn't really seem to care that Inuyasha wasn't there. Still, Kouga felt that it was better that he protect her should any harm head her way. It was the least he could do.

After a time, Kagome strolled right into a clearing in which was the old bone-eater's well. He reckoned that it was her destination, for she went straight for it. He was surprised, however, when she just hopped over the edge and plummeted down into the darkness. So of course, with canines being far more curious than their feline counterparts, he jumped in directly after her. It was found to be quite possibly the worst mistake he had made his entire life. Even before eating that acorn on a dare. Boy, had that been bitter.

A blindingly blue flash made him temporarily blind. When he recovered, he found that above the edge of the well, there was a wooden roof. Strange, he had expected something more, well, alien. Perhaps flying objects and people wearing idiotic clothing similar to what Kagome often wore. Wood, however, was probably one of the last things he expected to see. Certainly something unfamiliar. And wood was anything but unfamiliar.

Kouga looked around him to confirm his surroundings. It didn't seem as though the inside of the well had changed. He jumped out, and found himself in a shed. He pulled back the wooden door and was met with confusion. Though he was fairly certain that he had come out in the same place as Kagome, he couldn't smell her clean scent. None of the smells were familiar in any sense of the word. They were mostly sour, or salty, or just generally displeasing. They were also all strangely bitter, and he almost gagged. To him, it smelled like burning tar, with an underlying scent of death. How could Kagome live in a world that had such a barbaric scent was beyond him, for sure. he knew that she probably couldn't smell it as well as he could, but she must have noticed some sort of difference.

Even what he could see didn't make sense. He knew what the sun was like, but this one seemed more unforgiving, as though it wanted to burn every living thing off of the face of the earth. It was hot, piercing, and horribly bright. That was by far not the most abnormal thing, however. Strange, metallic, horse less carriages were coursing down a hard, black-looking road. There were so many colors of them, greens, blues, reds, all going at speeds rivaling his own. He had never seen such a perplexing mode of transportation. And to add to their appearance, each and every one of them were spewing noxious fumes into the air. Some of the exhaust made him wonder if they burned wood, it was so black.

The trees flanking him were all sick, diseased, and dying from the quality of their air. This was a pitiful bit of forest, not even a square kilometer, from what he could see. Too few trees, with too many dwellings nearby. He thought that maybe this was a place where half the country lived. There certainly seemed to be enough apartments. Surely more than one family lived in each house, they were so big. His entire tribe could fit in one. Not that there were that many left anyway.

There was another section of trees across the road. It was, if at all possible, even more pathetic than the one next to him. He could see yellow spots on the leaves, and entire branches were devoid of leaves. Nothing could possibly live, so it was amazing that all the trees in sight weren't brown and dead already.

Everything in this world made him angry. There were too many people, and too few healthy trees, and he couldn't smell anything, and so many dead things, and his thoughts weren't making sense anymore. Surely, this was Hell. And if this was Hell, he did not want to be here. So he did the only thing that his distressed brain could think of.

Kouga ran.

* * *

I really have been working on this story for a really long time. I'm always writing during school hours, but I tend to put off typing up what I write, so the end result is fifty pages of written, and twelve of typed. I hate it. Really, really, hate it. Not the story, just the length of the typed. 

Pleasde review, by the way. I want to know what you people think about my writing, because I am my own worst critic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Welcome to the updating of the only other ongoing fanfiction I have up. Ok, so that may be a lie, but I really am slow with getting things done. I have a hard enough time with getting my homework done on a daily basis. But, anyway, welcome to another chapter of my story. Yay! I've been trying to get working on making all my chapters longer, but that seems to be better in theory than in practice, so I'll have to make due with what I have, and worry about it later.

Read on!

**

* * *

Day and Night **

Chapter 2

_Daily Routine

* * *

_  
"Okaa-san! I'm late from school!" Ayame knew that her mother was, for all intensive purposes, dead to the world when she was putting on her makeup. So a last-ditch effort was needed. And considering how overprotective her mother was...

"Do you want me to get arrested for grand theft auto? 'Cause that might just happen if you don't get down here right NOW!"

Pounding on the stairs ensued immediately afterward as her mother rushed to check on her little baby girl. Well, not so much a baby, but that's how mothers are. It's just another fact of life.

"Oh Kami! Are you okay? What do you need?" As if she didn't already know. But, then again, Ayame's mother was a bit of an air head. It was well know that she would often try to start the car with the house key.

The young girl rolled her eyes dramatically. "A ride to school, mother. And step on it, seeing as how I'm going to be late in about ten minutes." This kicked her mother into high gear, and Ayame somehow managed to be force-fed a muffin and a glass of prune juice before she knew what was happening. They made it out the door in the space of a minute, and it was pure luck that nobody forgot anything or was killed in the process. On second thought, it was nothing short of a miracle.

Ayame made it to school with not a minute to spare. She dashed into homeroom just as the bell began to ring, and sat down. Mercifully, the teacher neither noticed, nor cared. Lucky her.

* * *

It was night again. Not a good thing for Kouga. Night came, and with it's darkness, his mind shut off. Each morning for the fortnight since he'd arrived, Kouga had woken up with bloody hands and a full belly. It scared him more than anything else he could think of. His mind wasn't all there; he couldn't account for what he had done once the sun was tucked in its bed. He knew that the blood on his lips each morning belonged to a different young girl, about 16 or so. 

Kagome's age. Kouga was afraid that he was searching for her in his sleep. Since he had devoured all the previous nights' girls, he could only think that the same might happen to her, and it terrified him to no end.

So for that two weeks, he hadn't stayed in one city more than three nights. Doing so might prove to be more than bad. As dusk approached each day, he would begin to panic, and would taste last night's blood on his lips. More than once, he'd tried to restrain himself to the nearest tree using rope or whatever he could find.

It never worked, though. He'd still wake up in the same spot, covered in the blood of innocents. And his restraints were never cut. They were always untied. That unnerved Kouga a great deal also. It indicated that whatever was happening to him, he could exclude blind rage. It meant that he obviously had complete control of his faculties, only that he was not the one controlling himself.

He desperately wanted to find a way home. Home was where he knew what everything was, and where he didn't wake up each morning feeling paranoid, wondering what horrible thing he'd done while the moon ruled the land. The balance he had once felt in his life was now gone. There was a chance that he would never regain it again. He almost couldn't deal with that fact.

* * *

Ayame detested Civics. Of all the things to torture her with in the morning, the school had to choose a class that required weekly current events reports, given orally in front of the class. This morning she'd looked at the paper barely long enough to get a subject in her head. The topic of choice- arts and entertainment. Uncharted territory. The rest of the class pretty much thought that the world, business, and sports were the only things you could draw from. The front page was also a hot topic. Of course, after a while, you'd begin to wonder if someone had taken your story. Several reports each week were completely improvisation. 

The first person to go was probably the biggest imbecile with a brain and the laziest person in the class. He always chose the lead story each day- and the teacher didn't really care. As usual. Their teacher was not the brightest person. He enjoyed giving slackers A's and insulting those smarter than him. Namely half the student body. And a good deal of the teachers as well.

He had a photo from the paper that resembled the pictures drawn by cops to help track down criminals with just eyewitness descriptions. It almost look like the kid had colored it in, but given who was presenting, Ayame figured it was from the internet, previously colored.

"The title of this piece was 'Demon on the Loose!'. It tells about the mysterious killings leading from Tokyo to Kamikochi. All of the victims were young girls, aged 15-17 years old. They were torn apart in a manner resembling a pack of wild wolves."

"Two nights ago," he continued, "In Masumoto, an old woman was out walking home from the grocery store when she spotted a figure crouched over something in the darkness by a street lamp. She squinted and called out to the figure. It looked up, it's face suddenly in the light of the lamp. He appeared to be a young man, but with bloody fangs and sharp claws. He had black hair and glowing blue eyes. The woman screamed and the man which the woman describes as a 'demonic being' ran off. She then called the police and they formed this picture from her description."

Ayame raised her hand. "What if this was just some nomadic idiot with a nightly dose of GHB?" Her question went right above the heads of both the presenter and the teacher. Nobody knew what GHB was. They'd heard it as a report last week, when some kid had been at a party, passed out, and found herself having a threesome across town when she finally woke up, some five hours later. Apparently, someone had slipped it into her drink.

Lazy-Overachiever (A/N: how's that for an oxymoron?) stuttered and stumbled before coming up with an answer. "Th-that's entirely possible. It-it doesn't say, though." The usual avoiding answer from corner A. Now, time for a comment from the sour grapes gallery!

"Kobayashi-san!" Interjected a voice. The teacher's voice, in fact. "Do I need to remind you that you are not to interrupt another's presentation?"

"No, sensai."

L-O finished his presentation and others followed. Business, Sports, World, and one brave girl ventured into the Food section for a piece on the altercation of the more mainstream crops with genetics and how those foods would be more versatile. Ayame gave her report on the growing trend of horror movies. She even tied in a bit about how the human psyche would be affected by the trend. How people would desensitize themselves to bad things. She thought it was quite eloquent, but the teacher pulled her away after class.

"I have heard people do things from the Entertainment section before. They managed to actually tie it in with what was happening in the actual news. Try to do so next time."

She didn't say a word. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she could probably find something and tie it to something else a bit easier, and manage to make it very advanced in it's wording. She'd probably throw in some right-wing slang to confuse the idiot who insulted her intelligence.

Next in the oh-so-intriguing daily school curriculum was chem lab. Ayame had a good enough time with it, until someone brought up the so-called 'demon'. They stared at her when she gave them her honest opinion. Which was that it was just some drugged up freak who probably had AIDS by now. Somehow, people could neither take a joke, nor respect what another person with a valid claim thinks. One of the things Ayame hated about the human race in times of trouble. They just never got what the actual problem was. Go to the garage for an oil change, and let them tell you that the way you turn your keys hurts the ignition switch. Pricks.

To add to the annoyance, it seemed that all day, all anyone could talk about was that stupid story. She attempted to avoid the subject. Who cared? As long as the killer wasn't here, Ayame didn't give a rat's ass. Not that she had a rat's ass. Eeew.

What Ayame failed to remember, as per the usual, was her basic map skills. Very bad move. If she would look at a map, then surely she would notice that Kamikochi was less than six miles from her town. And of course, this being true, since the killings were now in Kamikochi, they would travel to Takayama next.

* * *

Hikari- I'm strangely bored today. Tomorrow, school will begin again, and the two weeks of bliss will be cut away from the present. I've sort of been thinking of just applying to an insane asylum. 

Kimori- That's actually a good idea. You'd probably get in.

Hikari- And then my appointed shrink would try and diagnose me, and I'd already know what was wrong.

Kimori- And then they'd try to let you out-

Hikari- And I'd spout complete and total nonsense.

Kimori- Oh, the fun you'd have. Your only concern is staying in, because then, you wouldn't have any homework.

Hikari- I wonder what they'd label me as...

Kimori- My best guess is bipolar.

Saikyou- There's no reason they'd keep her if that was all it was.

Hikari- I'm thinking schizophrenic.

Saikyou- I'm going to have to agree with you there, Hii-chan.

Kimori- Does anyone else think that our conversations are getting a little too mentally unstable?

...Pause...

Saikyou- No, not really.

Hikari- Can't say that I have. Anybody want Ho-ho's?

S/K- Yay! Ho-ho's!


End file.
